1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a prefabricated footing form in which a code approved selflevelling and self curing foundation substance, such as concrete may be poured or applied thereby forming the footing for a building. Part of the form is the foundation or stem wall which extends above the ground from the footing to the building and forms continuous bearing for the building. The novel part of this invention is that all parts remain in place as an integral part of the finished building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two basic types of footings are utilized at present to support buildings and structures, exclusive of piles and the like. They are poured concrete footings and footings which utilize a bed of crushed rock as the bearings media. Prior art teaches that to pour a concrete footing, (1) a ditch is dug and then filled with liquid concrete to a desired depth, or (2) rigid forms are placed in the ditch and liquid concrete is poured into the forms. After the concrete has hardened, in instance (2) the forms are removed. In either instance in filling the ditch much concrete is wasted as it is extremely difficult to precisely control the depth, width and height of the liquid foundation media. Therefore, rigid forms of wood, steel, aluminum or any number of other materials have been utilized to more precisely control and contain the liquid concrete. Job built forms are not patented, but some other systems of forms have been patented throughout the years. All of these above mentioned forms have one thing in common: they all must be removed after the concrete is set. Thus all prior art using concrete differs substantially from the claims of the instant invention. Prior art also teaches us that all-weather wood footings are designed to bear upon a bed of coarse graded gravel without the utilization of any concrete whatsoever in the bearing system. Again, prior art differs substantially from the instant invention.